You can't stop me
by TamForever
Summary: One shot. Basically Sam is about to do something that will change her life. Sam, Tom, Iain and Zoe.


**One shot. I don'no know where this idea came from. Sorry if there is any mistakes as I wrote it on my iPod, also I will be updating my other story soon. Please read and let me know what good and what needs to be improved xx**

You know that feeling that you get when you don't know whether or not you are making to right decision? Well that is how I am feeling.

* * *

Placing the three letters in their place, I head home. It isn't that easy, writing the same three letters to your boss, fiancé and ex-boyfriend; telling them that I'm sorry and I can't handle it anymore. But I did it and I'm staring to think I'm making a mistake but then again I can't stay here its just to much.

Tom's POV

Just as my shift had ended I went to find Sam. No one has seen her - including me. It's not like her to just wonder off without telling someone so something must have been playing on her mind.

I hurried into the staff room as I thought the quicker I get out of her the more I can see where Sam is. Opening my locker, a letter fell out dropping to the floor. I picked it up and stared at it just as Fletch walked through the door to come and collect his stuff. So I grabbed my coat; stuffing the letter into the pocket and headed to the pub to see if she might be in there.

Zoe's POV

Finally my shift has ended, I thought, as I headed to my office to collect my belongings. I can't believe I have had to cover for Sam as she as been now where to be seen. She is going to get a right telling off when I see her next, I thought.

Walking over to my desk, I notice a pile of paperwork that needed to be done but most all I notice a letter on top; it wasn't any old letter it looked like it had been handwritten. However, I put it all into my bag as I thought it was nothing and that I would be able to read it tomorrow. So I headed over to the pub to meet the rest of my colleagues and hope to catch Sam as on the way.

Iain's POV

Nursing a pint, I saw Tom walk in on his own sitting at the bar looking lost and most importantly on his own. Usually Sam would be with him however she wasn't. Something isn't right, I thought, so I walk over to him.

"You okay, mate?" I ask, being polite as he barely acknowledged that I was here.

"Erm, yer sorry didn't see you there" he told me as he gestured for me to sit, so I did.

As I sat down, I felt something dig into me. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a letter that had seemed to have made its way into my pocket. I recognised the handwriting on the front but I just couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"You have the same letter as me" Tom said, as brought myself back into reality noticing Tom pulling the same letter out of his pocket; with shock written across my face.

"Me too" came a voice from behind us; turning round to face Zoe, who was reaching into her bag pulling out the same letter.

Zoe, Tom, Iain POV

All three looked upon each other with shock on all of there faces; realising that something is wrong. And all three faces were shocked as they opened the letter and began to read it...

Sorry,  
I am so sorry to have to tell you that I am leaving, not just leaving the work but leaving the country.  
I never meant it to come to this but I can't stay in Holby anymore. It's just that everything is becoming confusing and beginning to do my head-in.  
I got offered a job a couple a weeks ago and I was going to chuck it away but now I have accepted it. So I will be flying out to work as a doctor. In Australia, so don't bother coming after me as it will be too late.  
Unfortunately, this will mean no wedding and I am sorry it had to come to this as I wanted to be Mrs Kent.  
I am so so sorry it has come to this, I really am but I need a fresh start. It was nice meeting you all and I am sorry that it has to be ended.  
Sam  
X

After reading that letter, all three of the looked at each other.

"We need to go after her" Tom announced.

"She can't just leave like this" Zoe said.

"Well come then standing here isn't going to do us any good" Iain told them.

So they all rushed to Iain's car and drove to the airport hoping to catch up with Sam in time before she gets on the plane.

* * *

Taking one last look at our flat, well technically my flat before Tom moved in; memories started flying towards me. When I first moved in, Tom first coming in, me and Tom having a water fight in the kitchen and where we both sat down at the end of a stressful day of work to snuggle up on the sofa; watching a movie.

A tear started to roll down my face as the memories just kept on coming to me. So in the end, I took one last look before I grabbed my suitcase and bag and left my flat and went to the taxi that was waiting for me.

While sitting in the back of the car, I was wondering if I was making the right choice as I hadn't said goodbye to anyone and most importantly I was going to leave my fiancé behind. I was going to leave my love of my life, the person I was willing to get married to and I'm going to leave him without a proper reason or a chance to talk to him. However it was too late to go back as we arrived to the airport.

As I grabbed my stuff and paid the driver and took one deep breath and headed inside, walking over to the line to give my suitcase and give my ID.

* * *

"What if we don't make it in time?" Tom asked.

"We are Tom, we are. She will not leave until we see her." Zoe told him trying to keep him positive as she pulled up into the airport car park.

As soon as the car came to a stop, they all scrambled out the car running towards the entrance.

As soon as the got to the entrance, Tom stopped.

"I can't do this" Tom said.

"Yes you can" Iain reassured him.

"No I can't, I can't go in there and see her walk away even if we try to stop her" Tom explained.

"Look why don't you wait here and come in when you are ready okay when we find her we will keep her with us until you come in, okay?" Zoe said.

"Okay" was all Tom replied. As soon as Tom said that, Zoe and Iain ran inside hoping to find Sam.

With looking everywhere, where they were allowed, they eventually found her at the beginning of the line about to check in. So Iain ran up to her and Zoe did the best she could to catch up with him with the size of her heals.

"Sam, Sam" Iain shouted.

* * *

"Sam, Sam" was all I heard from a distance, so I turned around and I saw Iain running towards me and Zoe not so far away.

After asking the lady sorting all the paperwork to hold my space; I walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Here to change you mind hopefully and get a reason for why you are going." Zoe said, slightly out of breathe.

"I explained in the letter."

"We know but leaving without a proper goodbye" Iain told me.

"Look I'm sorry but I can't stay here" I explained

"Why?" Iain and Zoe asked at the same time.

"Because I don't feel like I'm needed here. It's just that everything that I do I feel like I'm being watched and I need a fresh start" I explained.

They stood there and stared at me. I don't know why but all I said was the truth; I do feel like that when I do something people have to question my every move.

"Look I got offered a job out there and I have been putting it off but now I have accepted it" I told them.

"Okay, if that what you want to do, then we're not going to stop you" Iain said to me as I saw his eyes starting to water. And Zoe nodded in agreement.

"He's not coming is he?" I asked about Tom.

"No he's just outside but he was upset about it" Zoe explained.

"Well I need to go" I told them and allowed them to me a hug goodbye.

After they released me, I went back to give the lady my details and gave my stuff. As soon as it was done, I waved goodbye to them both and headed up the stairs to border control.

* * *

As I waited in the line to get through showing that I had my ticket; I thought about Tom. He hadn't even come in when he was outside. Maybe it is a good thing that I'm leaving, I thought. Our relationship was amazing, he was the one I truly love and now I am throwing it all away.

"Sam, Sam wait" was all I heard and this time I was glad I was being called again as when I turned around I saw Tom. He was just standing there; waiting for me.  
I walked towards him, slowly. Eventually I was stood right in front of him and he didn't say a word; he didn't have too as I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same.

After a moment or two, I tried to pull back but Tom held me tight and I felt like he was determined to not let me go. However, he loosened his grip and let me out of the embrace.

"Why, why do you have to go?" He asked.

"Because I can't stay here, I mean you get angry, well a little bit, every time I'm with Iain and he is trying to spilt us up." I explained.

"I can change if you want, I will make sure that I will be okay for when you are around Iain. I will do anything to make you stay." He told me, as his eyes started to fill up with water.

"It's not just that, there's other things but all I want is a fresh start away from Holby" I told him.

"But you can't leave me, I'll come with you"

"No, I don't want to drag you away from all you friends and family"

"I don't care about them, all I care about is you" he said as a tear escaped from his eye.

"Don't cry, please you'll set me off" I told him as a tear crept down my face and some tears rolled down his.

"See, now look what you have done" I laughed as I hugged him with my face buried into his chest.

After a minute or so, I looked at him and smiled. Looking into his eyes told me that he didn't want me to go however I am determined to go.

"Look I need to go" I told him. "But I need you to promise me something"

"Anything"

"When I leave, I don't want you to forget about me but I want you to move on and be happy"

"But I want you"

"I know but I need you to do that for me" I said.

"Only if you promise that if you ever need anything and I mean anything you call me, text me whatever and I will make sure that I will be on the next plane there, promise?" He asked.

"Promise"

"And I will as well. Well I will try" he told me letting a little smile show.

"I need to go" I told him again and he nodded.

So I wrapped my arm around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist.

"I love you" he told me but I didn't say it back straight away as I couldn't keep in the rest of my tears.

I knew he could hear me cry as he rubbed my back to calm me down. However, I couldn't calm down as I was about to leave everything behind.

"I love you too" I whispered. I then let go of him and grabbed my bag a left. I walked to the check in and then headed to the border control.

"I love you Sam" Tom shouted and I turned around and smiled at him.

"And you" I shouted and carried on walking to a fresh start in life.


End file.
